Days of Darkness Which We Have Known
by Lizardbeth J
Summary: They meet in the aftermath, friendship and habit becoming more. Steve/Maria with a bit of Tony


Maria/Steve friendship growing to more (with a side of Tony Stark).

written for Avengersfest 2012, for Tielan.

* * *

Maria sat in the Helicarrier mess, twirling her soda cup through the condensation ring on the table.

The battle against Hydra was over, and she could count it a victory, though Red Skull had escaped, two blocks of Paris had been leveled, and at least forty people were dead.

_With 'victories' like this, who the hell needs defeats?_

Fury had been in DC so it had fallen to her to manage the battle. Which she could do - had done - but now she was so tired she didn't want to get up. She really wanted some vodka to put in her orange soda but being off-shift didn't mean not in charge, and it would be irresponsible. She should find her quarters and her bed and rest.

But she sat there anyway. The mess was never dark, but it was the hour when there was no food service and only the drink machines, cereal dispensers, refrigerator with fruit and yogurt, and vending were available. The place was mostly deserted, and no one approached her.

She kind of wished someone would, but nobody dared bother the CO of the boat, unless it was important.

_Oh, Phil, damn it, why are you not here? You'd sit down like you had nothing else to do and start talking about movies or your pet assassins or music just because you knew I needed it._

There was some activity at the door but she ignored it. If there was a problem, they'd contact her.

Her eyes felt gritty and she rubbed them, before redoing her ponytail reflexively because there were loose strands in her face. The soda wasn't helping her stomach, unsettled by the aftermath of adrenaline and the sheer exhaustion of standing and being alert all day. Hydra's drones had attacked the carrier, requiring her to manage the defenses and repairs, while also passing intel to the Avengers. What good was she, if she folded like this after one battle?

_I should go back in the field. This command thing is for shit._

A sudden voice interrupted, polite and familiar and a little too pleasant. "May I join you?"

Maria looked up to see Captain America standing behind the next seat. He was wearing a t-shirt that hugged him nicely, and she had to blink away the impulse to stare. God, she was tired. "Captain Rogers! You're … back."

_Wow, way to state the obvious. Of course, he's back; he's standing right in front of you. He even had time to change and probably shower since his hair looks wet. And you need to stop thinking about him in the shower._

She was suddenly, profoundly glad she hadn't been around at his defrosting or been assigned to him before the Avengers Initiative. Because then she might actually know what he looked like without clothes, and that would be much worse than her imagination. Maybe.

She realized he'd asked a question and still was patiently waiting for her to get her thoughts together. "Of course." She waved a hand for him to take the seat he was standing behind.

He set the tray down and she saw two cups of yogurt, a bowl of raisin bran, an apple, orange juice, and milk. He noticed her gaze and said with that charming smile that did unfortunate things to her insides, "It's been a long day. And I'm starving."

_Damn, Maria, be a professional. He's either sixty years older or ten years younger than you are, but either way you have more important things on your mind. You don't need to inherit Phil's crush on Captain America._

She cleared her throat and said, "At least you have the metabolism for it. I'll get your debrief tomorrow, but you and your team did some good work today."

"Too many people died for 'good work'." His mouth twisted in disagreement and he shook his head, looking annoyed. "Red Skull. I should've known he'd show up."

She was ashamed that it was the first time it had occurred to her that he had a personal stake in today's battle. "It must have raised some unpleasant memories for you."

"Not all were unpleasant," he admitted, glancing down at his food. "But yeah, some. I just wish we'd got him."

"You'll get him next time."

"I hope so." His fingers paused on opening one of the yogurt cups and he glanced at her. "Steve."

She frowned at him in weary confusion.

He explained, "You said Captain Rogers. My friends call me Steve. Especially when we're off duty, right?"

_That is so dangerous_, was her first thought. _You need distance. Keep him back_.

He added hastily at her hesitation, "Sorry, I'm presuming, aren't I? You're the boss."

She reached across reflexively to touch the back of his hand, hating the look on his face. He was so damn _earnest_. The mere prospect of hurting his feelings felt like kicking a puppy. "No, it's okay. I'm not your supervisor." That was for damn sure. Nobody paid her enough to supervise the Avengers. That was Fury's job and he was welcome to it. "Steve. And you can call me Maria. You know, off-duty. Like we are right now."

He grinned at her. "Thank you."

Her stomach made a slow flip. _Oh, God, stop being such a teenager. Keep it together, Maria. You're tired and vulnerable, and he's got a cute face. It'll fade in the morning._

She cleared her throat, trying to remember her job. "I assume everyone's back and healthy?"

He nodded and put aside the first empty yogurt. He must have inhaled it, because she only remembered seeing him pick up his spoon once. "Romanoff and Barton came back with me. The others are… someplace," he answered vaguely with a wave of his spoon. "Banner was helping the injured last I saw. Thor went to visit Doctor Foster, I think. And Stark said something about Monaco? He has a place there, I gather."

She frowned. Stark didn't have a place there that she knew of. But he had money, so he could stay wherever he wanted. "You didn't want to go with him?"

"I don't care for gambling," he answered and shrugged. "And I'd rather be here."

"Here? Really?" she asked, incredulous.

"Feels … familiar," he answered with a shrug, trying to play it down, but she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. Even if I think you're nuts." She yawned, hastily trying to bury it in her arm. "Sorry. God, it's been a long day. I should hit the rack."

When she stood, he got to his feet, too. "Good night, Maria."

It was hard not to feel warm at the sound of her name in his voice. "G'night, Steve. You should get some rest, too."

He gave her a little salute that she returned, smiling, and then she left the mess. And even though she was still past tired, she felt lighter as she made her way to her quarters.

* * *

Maria heard the report from one of the techs in growing disbelief. The video was worse, showing blurry dark figures rushing around the SHIELD warehouse, throwing shuriken everywhere. And not one of her specially trained personnel could apparently hit the broad side of a barn with their guns, before the ninjas all melted away and were gone.

"Ninjas? Seriously? Ninjas? We have to deal with aliens and giant robots and supervillains and now with evil ninjas?" Maria pulled out her earbud and threw it on the desk in disgust. "I'm going to the mess to grab dinner. Notify me when the Avengers are back on board, because we're going to have to talk about the ninja invasion."

Her expression must have been thunderous because no one did more than salute in her general direction as she headed for the mess to get something to eat and clear her mind. She was going to have to send at least Natasha, as someone trained to deal with ninjas, but first they had to find out who the ninjas were working for.

She should go back in the field. At least maybe there she could shoot some ninjas for ruining her day. SHIELD was cleaning up that mess at the Statue of Liberty and the robots in Latveria were down, and the Avengers were coming home. It had been a good day. Then, goddamn ninjas.

She took her tray to the corner table that might as well have her name on it by now. Everyone else seemed in a celebratory mood since they'd heard about Latveria, and she tried not to be surly and break morale. But she definitely didn't want to talk to anyone.

The noise warned her long before the report reached her that the quinjet was back. About ten minutes later, Stark and Rogers came through the doors to the mess and up to her table. Tony was in civvies though Steve was still in uniform.

"I heard you might have another mission, but I can't go out right away," Tony declared without preamble. "I have to work on the suit. Those robots tried to hack JARVIS, and now he babbles. In Hungarian. It's very annoying."

"Gosh, imagine that," she muttered, but Steve heard her and smiled behind Tony's back.

"I'm fine," Steve volunteered, stepping forward. "Thor's heading home, but everyone else should be good to go, too."

"Thanks, but it's not a rush. A SHIELD warehouse was hit by some brand of superpowered ninjas, who stole a bunch of random crap."

"Superpowered ninjas?" Tony repeated and raised his eyebrows at her, as if she was at all the type of person to play a joke like this. "Seriously?"

She spread her hands. "I wish I was making it up. We don't know who they work for yet, or what they were after, but when we do, I'll need you guys on deck."

Tony shook his head. "Huh. Well, at least I have time to fix the suit. How tough can even superpowered ninjas possibly be?"

"Didn't you say that about the robot squirrels?" she asked, just so she could see him wince, which he did. Steve's grin broadened - he'd been the one to tell her that story, and she planned to hold it over Tony's head for a long time to come.

"Point. But still, _ninjas_. I bet Nat can take 'em all with one hand behind her back." He headed out then realized Steve wasn't following, glancing back over his shoulder. "Spangles, you coming?"

Steve shook his head. "Gonna grab a bite, see you later."

Tony raised a hand in casual farewell and sauntered out.

"May I join you?" Steve asked her.

"Always," she answered, smiling up at him. "Though I warn you these ninjas have ruined my day and made me grumpy."

"Then I'll have to make it better," he promised.

She watched him head for the food line, and thought that having him back had already made her day better again. It wasn't just that he was nice to look at - though lord knew that was true - but it had become a pleasant tradition that they ate together when he came back. She liked the quiet of the mess after a mission, and he liked eating, so it seemed to work out.

_At least you've stopped acting like a teenager when he's around_, she told herself. But in a way it was worse, because now that she enjoyed his company, she missed him when he wasn't around. They were friends, and she liked that.

_Don't lie to yourself. "Just friends" are, in fact, the worst words in English_.

But it was better for everyone if they kept it there. He was still a man out of time, mourning his losses, and she, well, she had a job to do and it left precious little time for anything else anyway.

He kept his word when he brought his tray back full of more food than she could eat in two days, and he presented her with a bowl of chocolate mousse and a spoon. "I doubt you can be irritable when there's chocolate around."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Know me that well, do you?" But she took it, because there hadn't been any earlier and he was right.

"By now? I think so," he answered confidently. She glanced across the table at him and couldn't help a smile. Steve Rogers filled the chair - hell, he filled the room, and total strangers gawked at him like he was a movie star - and yet there he was, bringing her dessert because she was in a bad mood.

"Thank you," she told him, meaning it. "You know just what to do, somehow."

"My pleasure," he answered, with a returning smile. "You want to debrief about Latveria, while it's still fresh?"

She looked at the mousse on her spoon, not yet in her mouth, and then eyed him. "Do I look like I want to talk about Latveria?" He chuckled and she added, "Hell no. Let's not spoil our dinner with Von Doom and his breed of special insanity. There must be other, better things to talk about."

Taking her at her word, he told her, "I finished _Lord of the Rings_. Thank you for suggesting it. Thor wants to read it next; he thinks the elves might be based on people he knows."

That made her snicker, because of course he would, and they talked about whether it was possible, while she scraped the little bowl clean and he devoured everything on his tray.

They wandered up to the deck for some fresh air. The carrier was in the water, and she loved the sea breeze on her skin and the sunlight slanting toward evening as they headed west across the Atlantic.

"Sometimes I think I have the best job in the world," she murmured, folding her arms and looking toward the horizon. "Then sometimes, like today, I think we must be trapped in a video game and don't know it, because they never, ever stop coming. One boss goes down and another's there to take its place."

"Isn't that the nature of humanity?" he asked after a moment. "Most people are generally good, but there are always a few rotten apples."

"But it seems like the rotten apples have gotten rotten-er." Then she chuckled and shook her head, wondering at herself. "That's not even a word."

"All it means is the rest of us have to be better," he answered seriously, not distracted by her levity.

She opened her mouth to say something she realized was incredibly cheesy about how there was no better for him to be, but she swallowed it back, when their eyes met. An awkward silence fell, as she tried to find something to say, but damn, the light was golden in his hair and making his eyes shine, and she couldn't make her voice work or find any words.

She cleared her throat and turned her head away. "We should go in and start the debrief."

Steve took a step back and nodded, his tone more polite than before. "Of course."

"You have time to change; I have some reports to gather first." She slipped past him and through the hatch. It should have been brighter and warmer inside, but the corridor seemed dimmer and colder.

She straightened her back and squared her shoulders. _You got swept away in the romanticisim of the moment and his face. Like any good friends might._

Yet she felt as if she'd dropped something important on the deck behind her.

* * *

Maria got out of the helicopter and hurried under the rotors, with one hand up to protect her face from flying debris and the other clutching the bottle to her chest. The glass slid aside for her so she could enter Stark Tower.

"_Welcome, Commander Hill_," the pleasant voice of JARVIS greeted her as she came inside and the glass slid shut, cutting off most of the noise of the helicopter and thankfully all the wind.

She straightened and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The large room was empty, except for Tony who was pouring himself a drink from the long bar along the back wall. "Evening, Maria." He smirked at her and he tilted his head toward the elevator. "Rogers is downstairs."

Straightening she frowned at him, "What makes you think I'm here to see Captain Rogers? I'm here on official SHIELD business-"

"With a bottle of-" he peered at what was in her hand. "Is that schnapps? So 'official business' has gotten a lot more alcoholic I see."

She abandoned that line of excuses. "Fine. He lost his friend. I was coming to see how he was doing."

"Terribly," Tony answered, "as I'm sure you can guess. But you two are just so determined to pretend, aren't you? Pepper thinks it's cute, I think it's frustrating. And a little annoying."

"Pretend?" she repeated, incensed. "Pretend what? First of all, there is no 'we two.' And second, we're just friends."

Tony's skeptical glance had actual weight. "Uh huh. Well, I'm still glad I took the over-under in the betting pool of you two kissing before Barton and Romanoff."

Her mouth opened for a full few seconds before words came out as she digested that particular verbal grenade. "There's a _betting pool_?"

She didn't know what else to say to that. There was a betting pool of her and Steve kissing? Of them getting together? She liked him, of course, but ... they were just friends. Coworkers. As much as the idea of _more_ was appealing, it was a fantasy.

Tony was not impressed with her shock or growing annoyance in the slightest. "Well, it's a small pool. Just me, Pepper, Banner and Sitwell, right now," he said casually, making a show of counting on his fingers. He walked nearer, risking her hitting him in the face.

"Jasper, too?" she squeaked out, feeling betrayed. That son of a bitch was laying bets on her and Steve? She was going to send him to Antarctica.

"He noticed first," Tony said. "How you get all glowy when you find out he's coming back. He told Pepper, and she asked me if I agreed. And then I had to get Banner in on it, to make sure the Other Guy will save us if the assassins find out we're betting on when they make out."

Maria sputtered at 'glowy' because that was ridiculous. She was very careful about not playing favorites with the team or checking on Steve's status in particular. Most of the time he was the one reporting in, so she didn't have to. "And yet you tell me this to my face?" she demanded and put a hand on her sidearm. "Banner's not here to save you right now."

He cocked his head a bit to regard her with an annoying and arrogant lack of alarm. "Maria, you and Rogers are so good you practically squeak. You're not gonna hurt me, especially for something you know is true."

"I know nothing of the kind! Because you're wrong!"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He held out the tumbler with the whiskey in it and when she didn't move to take it, he shrugged and sipped at it himself. "You want some advice?" Before she could tell him no, he kept talking, "Not all of us are going to keep coming back, as this morning showed us again. Someday our number's coming up. And do you want to mourn what might have been, or what was? Take a chance, before it gets taken from you."

She listened with no little incredulity: Tony Stark, notoriously unstable womanizer, was giving _her_ relationship advice. "Thank you for that valuable insight, Mister Stark. My love life, or lack thereof, is really none of your business."

"Fine. Be that way," he muttered then waved the tumbler at the elevator doors. "You should go down there. He'll want to see you."

Shaking her head briskly, she turned for the elevator. "You're all out of your minds."

Tony, of course, couldn't possibly let her leave without getting the last word and called after her, "I'll turn off JARVIS monitoring in case you feel like _comforting_ him. With more than schnapps."

In the elevator she turned and glared at him, giving him the finger. He smirked and waved at her as the doors shut.

She kicked the wall of the elevator. "Busybody, match-making Avengers," she muttered. "Putting their noses in other people's business."

When the elevator chimed for the right level, she drew in a deep breath to calm herself down. She wasn't here for that. She walked out into the small foyer, facing the door to Steve's apartment, and knocked. "It's Maria."

Faintly, from inside, she heard, "_Come in_."

The door clicked and swung open soundlessly, and she went inside. It was dimly lit and she made her way cautiously down the wide hall until it opened up into the spacious living area with its panoramic view of the city lights. All thoughts of Stark's ridiculous theory went out of her head as soon as she saw Steve. He was sitting on the couch, hunched over, though he straightened as she came into the room.

"Hey, Steve. I heard about Bucky," she murmured. "I wanted to come by and say how sorry I am."

He slumped again. "Yeah, me, too. Thanks."

She sat on the other end of the couch. "Phil told me once you liked this stuff. So here, for drowning your sorrows." She put the bottle on the coffee table with a soft clink.

He leaned forward and tilted the bottle to read the label. "Nice. You'll have some?"

"I'll get drunk long before you will," she reminded him. "Don't you need the whole bottle?"

"More, probably, to get drunk, but I'd rather share it with you," he declared and went to find them cups, coming up with martini glasses. He popped the top of the bottle and poured a little in both before handing her one. "To Bucky Barnes. Best friend. May he finally rest in peace."

She touched her glass to his. "To Bucky. And to you, Steve. I heard what you tried to do. You were a good friend."

"I … almost let him get away," he answered miserably. "I was going to let him go. He would've hurt people…"

"Hey." Her hand closed over his arm urgently. "He was your friend. You're supposed to give your friends another chance. He wasn't evil; he was just… lost. You did the right thing." He looked up at her, his face sad and doubtful, and she repeated, "You tried to save him. You did the right thing."

Then he drew in a deep breath and nodded. Then he blinked rapidly and, to try to cover it, drained his glass. "He… he was right there. He was back," Steve murmured holding the empty glass in his fingers as if he didn't know what else to do with it. "I don't think much of the past anymore. I'm here now, and I know all that's gone. And then there he was, and it seemed like a miracle. But it wasn't."

"It was," she reassured him. She took the glasses away to put them on the table, then leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. "Steve, you saw him again. You talked to him again. And I know it must be so hard to lose him again, but at least you had that. He was there, and this time, you got to say good bye."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, Maria." His arm went around her shoulders to hold her close. His head tilted against hers, and his breath was soft in her hair. When she felt the wetness of silent tears on her hair, she stayed still and quiet, offering him whatever comfort and support he needed.

She thought of Tony's crass suggestions, and she realized that if she had to choose, she would pick this quiet, fully-dressed moment of trust over anything else.

* * *

Maria winced as the nurse wrapped the burn on her arm, though her head hurt more. They'd refused her drugs to make sure she wasn't brain damaged, and she was about to kill someone for some Percocet.

She'd been lucky, though. Damn aliens. She'd forgotten how much field work sucked.

_Next time, stay on the carrier where there are fewer pieces of masonry and you can defend yourself with more than one sidearm._

"Rest, Commander Hill," the doc ordered. "You have twelve hours mandatory evaluation."

She glared at his back as he left. Twelve hours. She was going to be out of here in half that, if she had to get Banner in here to carry her out.

But in the meantime, she would try to follow the doc's orders and rest. But her head hurt too much. Every time she closed her eyes, the pounding inside her skull felt overwhelming, no matter what position she tried.

A knock interrupted when she was sitting up, pushing at her forehead in a futile attempt to make it stop. "Maria? Should I get the doctor?"

Steve was in the doorway, she saw when she lifted her head. He was still in uniform, and he looked a little singed and grubby as if he'd come straight there after landing, but thankfully he looked intact. She smiled, seeing him. "No, no, I'm okay. Hit in the head with a brick. Or so they tell me."

"Good. I'm glad." He moved forward and suddenly seemed strangely awkward, reaching out and then folding his arms, as if he didn't know what to do with his hands. "I, uh, mean I'm glad you'll be okay. I heard you'd gotten hurt over comms. I tried to get to you, but you were on the other side and I … I couldn't get there in time. I'm sorry."

"Hey." She said softly, until he looked up at her again. "I appreciate the thought, but there were civilians there. That was your first duty."

"I know," he answered. "But still, you're my friend. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

_Friend_. That made something twist inside, and she forced a smile. "Friends would bring me drugs. You have anything stronger than aspirin on you?"

"No, sorry. You want me to go get you something?"

She made a face. "No, they won't let me take it, even though my head hurts. I was just hoping you could sneak some in."

He looked disappointed that he couldn't help more and then offered, "My mom used to get headaches and she had me rub her head; maybe it'll help you?"

"All right. I'm game to try anything." She put her head on the pillow gingerly, trying not to jar it, as Steve pulled the bed away from the wall a little ways to stand behind it.

He leaned over her, his face seeming upside down, and smiled. "Try to relax. Close your eyes."

His fingers touched her forehead and she closed her eyes. He was gentle, massaging her forehead and temples and back through her hair, avoiding where she'd gotten hit.

She knew he was amazingly strong, but she couldn't tell that from his touch, which was perfect and soft. Relaxing. The headache faded, not all the way, but it became something more distant and tolerable. Her fingers unclenched their grip on the sheets. "Oh, this is great. Tell me you do full body massage, too," she murmured, meaning it as a tease.

His fingers paused and in a choked voice, he answered, "Uh, no, not that."

Her eyes flicked open to see if Steve was really as embarrassed as he sounded. And sure enough, he looked flushed. "Oh, God, I'm sorry," she said hastily, now the one embarrassed. "I shouldn't have said that. It was so inappropriate-"

"No, no, it's all right. You'd think I'd be better with innuendo after having Stark around all the time," Steve said. "I just, I don't expect it from a beautiful woman. And - and -" he stuttered to a stop, realizing what he'd said. He pulled his hands back and looked away, throat working as he swallowed back whatever else he'd been about to add.

Her mouth opened, unsure of what to say at first. _Beautiful_? Steve Rogers thought she was beautiful? "I - uh. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered promptly and then added, with a rueful smile but looking right at her, more boldly than she would've expected, as if he was glad to have said it finally. "I guess we're both saying things we shouldn't."

Was he flirting with her? Steve generally was not a flirt, but he was around Tony all the time, and Tony Stark flirted like breathing. But one thing about Steve, he never said things he didn't mean.

She hesitated for a moment and then decided that since he was looking at her with those eyes, as if he wanted to say more, she could, too. She'd almost died today and there was no time like the present to make sure they left nothing unsaid. She licked her lips and added, "Well, then, I guess I probably shouldn't say, that if my head weren't killing me, I would kiss you for that."

The smile that grew on his face at her words was like the sun coming out. He stepped around the cot to look at her from a better angle. And his hand - he had such big, strong hands, but gentle fingers - laid over hers. His eyes were searching hers, as they touched, as if to check that what he was doing was okay. Her own smile grew, as the tips of her fingers threaded between his.

"Maria…" he started, but trailed off into silence, not needing to ask the question that had hovered on his tongue.

"You were really worried about me?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I was. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. And then when I heard Thor was going to carry you out because you were unconscious, I was so worried… And that's when I knew," he murmured. His free hand reached for her face, brushing her cheek. "You're so amazing. Strong and beautiful and smart…"

She basked there in the glow of his appreciation, smiling, feeling his caress of her cheek. She crawled her other hand up his arm to his shoulder, tugging him down.

He seemed a little resistant, but lowered his head toward her, murmuring, "What's Fury gonna say?"

"'About damn time', I suspect," she murmured with a flick of a grin. "Since apparently we're the last ones to figure this out. You wanna take me out of here so we can go someplace more private? Nobody's going to stop you."

"Tempting," he murmured, now so near she almost closed her eyes, but she didn't want to stop looking at him. "But doc said you need to stay for observation."

"Damn it - " she pouted, but then his lips found hers, and abruptly nothing else mattered. Her hand found the back of his neck, slightly sweaty above the collar of his suit, and the short hair felt bristly, as she pulled him down hard against her mouth. He kissed like he did everything - strong, intense, and without distraction - until she was breathless with want. She forgot her injuries, needing this not to end, as she shivered with the new, raw sound of his voice, as he murmured, "Maria..." His lips touched her cheek and her neck urgently, as she buried her fingers in his hair before tugging him back up to her mouth impatiently. She lifted herself up, trying to get closer to him, but then a sudden pain jolted through her from moving her head too much.

He pulled back in alarm, feeling her wince, but didn't try to free his hand from her grip when she tightened it. Before he could say anything stupid like how he was sorry and promise never to do it again, she broke the silence first. "I'd like to try that again without the brick to the skull coming first."

At first Steve was looking at her as if _she_ was the special one and he couldn't even understand his good fortune. But neither could she, so she decided that their mutual good fortune was an excellent place to start.

Then he smiled and lifted her hand to drop a gentle kiss on the back, without any awkwardness or uncertainty at all. "I'd like that, too."

He snagged the rolling chair with his foot and pulled it close to perch on it. "Rest, Maria. I'll sit with you until you fall asleep."

Maybe she should pull her hand from Steve's in case someone came in...

_No, you can hold his hand, and no one can tell you otherwise. You're not on duty, not in public, so complainers can stick it._

This was far too good to break for some theoretical disapproval or the petty victory of thwarting Stark's betting pool. She closed her eyes and when she was concentrating on the feel of his thumb caressing the back of her hand, her head hardly hurt at all. "Tell me all about the end of the attack. What did I miss?"

He told her, but somehow he made an alien invasion as dull as counting imaginary sheep. She drifted off to the soothing sound of his voice, content that the Earth was safe and Steve was home. For now, that was exactly what she wanted.

_end._


End file.
